Black heart, red blood, white skin
by mk-16
Summary: (PLEASE READ STORY INFO IN CHAPTER 0, thank you.) Lucy resived a message with a link for a book on it from her friend Haiku, who told her to get one of those. Weirdly the book was for free and it arrived right on the next morning on the front door. Something was off, could it be a prank, a virus, a real ghost or maybe something different.
1. Chapter 0

**STORY INFO****: For those who thought that will be a story with the main focus at the little goth girl Lucy, your...quiet right. This playes in the frame of the Loud house and Lucy (my absolute favorite character in the whole show, if not my favorite goth) along with some siblings (as random popups...maybe) but also putting the main focus on or will be me, pouring my (not really existing) "dark heart" out and turning it into my own version of her book with the skull cover, that she sometimes carried along (also called the spell book in some fanfic's or so -at least I call it that-) but more in a very dark, maybe creepy and F*** up inner thought that were hidden deep down in me, kinda way, at least I trying too. I also try to come up with a story around it (That will be fun)*sigh*. In case of any younger ones out there or at least the less experienced ones in weird and kinda creepy stuff or those who get easily disturbed, this story will be rated 'M', but mostly because of the ditaly discripped bloody, gory and MAYBE slight sexual contend in some kind of way, I'm going to builed in, at least I'm trying to do so. Those who are interested or even like this kinda stuff, are welcomed to stay and please enjoy this little (hopefully not being a one-shot) story. I, for example, like that sort of dark, depreesing, gory and gloomy and goth like stuff pretty much but ain't a goth myself, unfortunatly. -!NOT MEANT IN A OFFENSIVE OR DISCRIMINATE WAY TO ANYONE WHO IS. SAME GOES FOR DEPRESSION, THAT IS NOTHING TO MAKE FUN OFF. WHAT I DIDN'T INTENDENT TO DO IN ANY WAY!- (too much? if yes, I'm sorry for that. You can say I lost my temper there for a second or so, just wanted to make some things clear -I went a little with the flow) Wonder how I would look like as a goth, though. **

**Anyway, please enjoy the (Little later) following chapter(s). I hope you kinda going to like that story. (Any advice and ideas of changes are greatly welcomed as well)**


	2. chapter 1: The book

**Short extra info(/warning?): don't get the wrong idea about anything you might be reading in this story. Ok? Enjoy.**

* * *

The moon stood massivly and bright over the Loud house this night, spending light to the little Lucy as she climbed up to the attic in her PJ's, her so called 'second hiding spot'. Number one was the house vent system.

The whole room was illuminated, with a slightly smiling but though happy face, she looked on the new book in her hands, that she got send by someone from the internet and of request from Haiku who told her to get it for some reason.

Haiku didn't even personally said that, she just send a message with the link, where Lucy got it for free, what was pretty weird if she thought about it. She sat down on a pillow, which she had stored up there for times like this and inspected the book a little more in detail.

The cover adorned a real skull of a crow, vertical glued with the jaw first, in the middle of the cover along with their feathers, one at each side and grey almost white colored thorn vines were painted all over the pitch black leather.

The book itself wasn't as thigh and big, as her other one, maybe jist the half of it, but got bounded in a pretty thigh layer black leather with golden triangles on each edge. The back side was blank, like the head and had no tittle whatoever. She opened it in a kinda excited way and immeditally came a kinda strong but pleasnt scent of ink and dirt her way, old paper kinda like actually.

The text was written by hand and italicized with little sketches beside every single text. With a gentle pressure she let the pages running through her fingers and scaned a little over the contend. She noticed that, there was on each page on or two bigger phrases of text, sometimes even three. Lucy skipped back to the beginning and started reading.

_Skin_

_Pale, snow like, white skin, shine wet in the bright light of the full moon as the body moved slowly out of the lake, water dripping, thigh like blood, from their nude body. Their red eyes glow bright in the light, the hair black like the darkes dark of the crows feather, dancing slightly like threads in the wind. _

_The lipps soft and cold, breathing against the brise of life. Thornes on wrists and ankles cuting deep in their pure white skin ripping flesh slightly of the bones. Drops of red laying a path on the grass behind them. My boby frozen on the ground but not tremepling nore shaking in fear, watching them move in such grace. _

_Their surprising warmth stroke my stone cold soul as their skinless hand touches my cheek. Black tears dropped like rain on the ground, opened their mouth slightly to speak. A quiet song of silent, their voice crawled up to me overwhelmed by the words of emptyness, a shared tear crawled down my face. _

_Giving my life for the trade of the sweet kiss of death. Silents interupted by the scream of the crow, which fedder fall from the night sky as the sun raised over the beauty of the lake, turning their beloved snow white skin into the true blackness underneath, releaving their loneliness, cursed to wonder around in a body not their in the afterlife, searching for those, who don't want to be be found. _

_And founding those who they hasn't search for. Giving up their true form and leaving nothing then dust and thornes behind. _

_My eyes opened the whole time but still couldn't see what happened right infront of me, beeing unable to see but to hear their pain in the silent voice. The wind sang lonley the song of silent, along with the tear drops of the morning dew, shimering like pearls in the light of the raising sun. _

"Lucy you're up there?" Lincoln's whispered voice tore her back to reality. She turned over to the entrince of the attic where his head poped up right after. "What is it, shouldn't you be in bed." Lincoln looked at her confussed. "You should be too, you know?" Akward silents.

"I only got here five minutes ago and I'm not leaving now", she froaned slightly at him but not really actually, it was more like a little kid begging to stay up a little longer, upset to go in that very moment to bed, even though the 'kid' has school tomorrow.

Lincoln gave a sigh. "Good, but not to long, got it!" Lucy nodded quick with a smile. "Thanks Linc."

"Alright, good night", he said and his head moved slowly downwards, down the ladder. Lucy turned happily back to the book. "One more, than I'll go in bed", she said seriously to herself and continued reading.

_Crows & black cats_

_Their eyes got no soul. Their feather made no sound as they flew elegant over the heads of us, who are bounded on the ground, wishing to fly high up and fall so deep. _

_Their beack cuting through my skin like knifes, ripping piece by piece the flesh of my bones, drinking my blood, chocking on my bones. My tongue ripped out but still able to speak. My eyes packed out but still able to see. _

_The ash black feathers strocking my face, my whole body. Building their nest in my chest. My heart still pounding outside my chest right next to me. Their babys leaving soaked in my blood their nest. Breaking my heart to see them go, wishing to have wings to follow. _

_My conscious mind is now in one of the babys but still bounded on the ground forever, screaming for help. Yellow glowing eyes starring from the bushes at my little body. Gracefully creeping over to me. Inspecting me. Slowly opening their mouth, the sharp shimmering teeth biting my head off, but still able to see. _

_Nothing than blackness and swallowing was to hear. No, something was there. _

_The cats heart beat pounded loudly in my ears. Their static and calm breath sang me with a calm voice a lullaby, bathing me in their stomach adic, rocking my little head and body by every of their moves._

"Wonder if Cliff ever ate a bird?" She asked her self quietly as she closet the book and got up, notecing the scent to got slightly stronger but she didn't really care. When she entered her room, Lynn was laying on her bed, snoring with all fourth pointing in diffrent directions, and her shirt scuped up a little.

Lucy gave a eye roll while coming over and covered her with the kicked away blantet, which laid on the floor before pacing herself in her own bed and continued to read under her blanket armed with a flashlight and a little smirk on her face.

_Ants_

_I see them moving under my skin, feeling how they digging in my flesh deeper and deeper. Building tunnels through my flesh, and veins. Unable to get rid of them my body felt weaker becoming one with the worker system. Controlling every of my moves. _

_I want them to stop. _

_I need them to stop. _

_Lavers poping out their eggs inside-_

"Nope!" Lucy slammed the book shut and put it on her desk after removing the blanket from her head. 'Now I can't sleep. Great idea Lucy, really nice!' She thought angry to herself, having her knees pulled near to the chest and her arms laid around them, banging her head against her own knees out of frustration and to forget the images in her head.


	3. Chapter 2

Almost the whole night was Lucy sitting there like that, kinda corious about how it would end but was to scared to read it in the dark, not that she was afraid of insects or ants for that matter. That story just made her skin crawl for some reason and probably she would have dreamed about it as well, so no thanks.

First at the school she convinced herself to continue the book when she's back home. The bell ringed for lunchbreak. Lucy reached in her schoolbag for her lunch but pulled out the book instead. "What the..." She was surprised then she didn't even put in there herself.

And instead of freaking the hell out about it, how it got in there, she just put it under her arm, took this time her lunch out her bag and went in the cafeteria, to continue where she left of. Only at that point she remembered _where _she had left off.

With a long sigh she, braised herself and opened the page with the story 'Ant'. This was the moment the little Lucy knew, she won't be able to eat, at leat for today.

_...inside my heart. The queen laying more into my brain. Workers eating me from the inside out, feeding the flesh to the queen. The queen...I have to protect the queen. I need to. I need to. _

_Lavers crawling out of every body orifice: out my ears, mouth, nose, eyes, skin, flesh, organgs, crotch. Filling my stomack with even more and more of the queens eggs until I stomach will rip open, freeing every single of their larves. More workers. _

_I. NeEd. mOrE. _

_MoOreE._

Lucy slammed again the block shut, this time loudly on the table, her head right after, causing half of the room to turn around to her. 'WWHHHHYYY!" She screamed in her mind while clenched her whole body together to not throwing up immeditally. "I need to stop. Now!" Lucy said under her breath, blushing in shame as she noticed the other student looks.

Now having her arms over her head. Lucy really needed to stop, this ain't no book for a nine year old but still in some way she was intressed what would be happened next. It's like a gory car acsidant: you don't want to look but you looked anyway...and probably threw up afterwards - depent on how horrible it was.

In some kind of way she had to continue, though. For Haiku...maybe? Probably not. More like her own curiosity was bitting her in the ass to do so, aginst all the begging of her mind. Lucy raised her head again, grabbed the book and looked at first at the topic for the next 'story' or what ever those were: 'Infant'.

Lucy looked away. "Oh god no", she said under her breath, having her eyes clenched shut. With a deep sigh she peeked over a little to the next page from curiosity before turning complettly over.

_Infant_

_Their baby blue eyes looked at the mother, their little heart pounding slowly against the chest of the mother, listen to the mothers loud and fast heart beat. A living human being created by mistake and alcohol. _

_A young human cut out of a oldder being, feeding on the mothers breast, taking the mothers live bit for bit. One day they will over grow the mother and she won't let it happen. The mothers weak right hand laid gently on the babys head. _

_Silently, the head turned, the sweet infints body carried by their mothers gently hold, giving back their life to the mothers ones. Their bodys becoming one, embedded in the carved out soft and warm flesh cardle of the mothers womb, resting in a always holding sleep, listen to the silent lullaby of her heart. _

_The mothers gentle hand, stroching the infants head._

The school bell rings and the students left the cafeteria. Lucy did the same, still thinking at the 'mothers' part. That thought stucked in her mind almost the whole damn day. Letting her wonder if she's going to do something like that. Speculating the meaning of it, which got explained by itself, actually.

The mother just didn't want to have her child to get older, she wanted to have it staying like that forever, going even over corpses to do so. Still showes that the mothers love was to selfish on that point. Lucy didn't stayed for the other lessons. She went straight, after telling a classmate, at home, where she could read in peace.

In her room or in the attic. As Lucy opened the front door, she went straight upstairs and in her room, where she sat down on the bed, resting against with the pillow on the back on the wall and her legs bent a little. The book was resting open against the lap.

_Head_

_Red running down the nose. Their eyes and mouth wide open, wisps of black long hair laid in their face of terror. No body to call their own, no lungs to gasping for air. The spine hanging from neck to tailbone. Fresh red blood stucked on the white bones. _

_Held by the warm hand of a pale weak little child, resting gently in their arms. Whiping off the tears, licking up the blood of bone and face, giving the lonley head a last life saving kiss. Filling their bones with love and warmth, giving the mind a reason to stay. _

_A reason to eat unable to taste. A reason to speak unable to move their lipps. Only able to stare into nothingness. Humming silenty the song of happyness._

_Veins_

_Their fire rushed through their veins. A thought burned in their mind. Open. They need to be opened. Scratching their sharp nails over the wrists. _

_It burnes. _

_Open it. _

_Open it. _

_Their flesh burned. Screaming in not understandable words. Pieces of flesh clenched under the nails, the fingers covered and wet from blood. More. MORE. Further and further, deeper and deeper went their nails. Wet from the red and dropped tears. _

_Streams of red hit the white floor, walls and clothes. Staining them with shame, tears, red blood. _

_Roses and thornes_

_There a little body knelt before a black rose. With a gently hand they stroke over the petals. Thornes covered in red drilled thought their smooth skin, ripping the soft flesh apart, up the arm and to their eyes slowly crawling over their face, drilling inside their light blue eyes, pouring black tears over their in terror frozen face. _

_The spikes scratching over the skin, ripping deep cuts in. More roses in black grew out of every cut. They warped their long thin arms around the little body, holding it thight as they could, taking their breath. Their mouth slightly opened, a blood red rose grew slowly out their mouth, suffocating their little body. _

_Unable to scream. Unable to move the body fell over, wending, the thornes now taking over their whole little body. Tearing the inners apart, feeding on the flesh. In silents they pulled the body in the dirt, disappearing. With the light of the sun along with the happy song of the morning birds, only a little red rose grew at the place._

_Emerald eyes_

_Their eyes reflecting like mirrors, kepping me prison in their green, unable to look deeper. Always asking what might be hidden behind those eyes. Keeping me waiting, keeping me awake. I want to know. I have to know. Slowly shoving me thin fingers between eye and lids, ripping them out their skull. _

_Blood streaming out the socket, screames echoing in my ears. I want to look deeper. With gently I stroke my blood wet stained finger around their socket, pressing on every edge with curiosety and plesure. My heart pounded wildly in my chest, breaking out of my chest, hearing their beggings to stop. _

Lucy got a little shiver down her spine and a kinda itchy feeling in her eye as she read that, maybe because her own eyes were green, shimmering like emeralds. The whole day was she reading until her siblings came home. Up then she moved up to the attic again to continue.

Still, not really that quiet but better then the vent, where their voices would echo through the whole vent, taking her everything to hear her own damn thoughts.


	4. Chapter 2-5: ?

**WARNING! ONLY THIS CHAPTER INCLUDED INSECT + HUMAN HYBRID BIRTH ('maybe breeding). GETTING GROSS (maybe)**

**If you don't like that type of..." gross fucked up shit"...then **_**this is**_** the point where you should skip this chapter, probably for your own good. The actually story will continue in ch.3 anyway. This one is just a little extra - a filler, if you will.**

**Those who **_**are **_**interested to read this chapter, please do so. Honest oppinion are welcomed.**

**PS: NO. REGRETS. AT. ALL! (I mean it)**

_?_

_The floor was stony and cold. Wet of the water leaking through the ceiling. The poor body of a young woman - just had turned seventeen laying like dirt on the floor, naked. Freezing and weak was she holding her already in the eight month belly, filled with life in a cell awaiting any moment to have her child to be born. _

_Beeing forcefully lead to pregnancy by those who she called her best friends years ago. Getting hold down by the one she trusted in the hidden edge back in primeschool, being in the 9th grade. Those 'friends' filled her up with the eggs and laves from insects whatsoever. Year after year, as her body got bigger, her fear decreased even more. _

_Darker veins, pale - slightly yellow skin, dark under-eye - looking like a zombey, every bone in her was shown. Unable to sleep for only a minute - being holding awake by always relifing the moment over and over. Unable to eat or drink anything, exept from rainwater and old bread or even little insects crawling from time to time through the cell. _

_Her nipples turned purple and developed two more likly looking but smaler dodts or levies under each breast. The Hair fallen out or pretty less left, bleeding black very week once, out of all her orifices, curling and hollwing in intense pain throughout the whole body._

_A door opened and men came in, pulling her out the cell and outside. The sun burned in her milky grew, slightly black eyes, and her skin. Bounded on a three she begging for her life, to spear her child but they ain't listening. They scream at her in disgust and cheering as a men light up the three, burning her body alive, leaving only ashes and the black burned corpse behind. _

_As everything quiet down, the pregnat crusted belly cracked with a ripping and slimy sound. Shrieking and squeaking a small body with white skin, six arms and a pair of little legs along with a little tail bursted trough the cracked spot and crawled blindly and slowly out the mothers belly, covered in thick slime, falling down into the ashes. _

_A little white, now grey, ring of fure adorned their neck. Big pitch black eyes blinked for the first time against the light of the moon and the artificial light of the streetlights. A lost insect, non-human, child not knowing what to do, crawled through the dirty alleys of a modern city, leaving a trail of slime behind them. _

_Hungery and crying for their mother, the little thing was searching for anything to eat. Finding only dead meat or dirt to feed on. Like a moth beeing pulled to light the poor little insect headed towards a ilumitated door with a dog flap on the bottom and crawled inside. Their tiny nose twitched in the air, before heading there where the scent was coming from. _

_Feeding on dog food still in the bowl in the kitchen. A woman screamed in terror behind them while they feed on the bowl. Panicked the little thing shrieked loudly and rushed out the dog flap, followed by the woman, now holding a gun, shooting three rounds at the poor child but didn't hit luckely. _

_Squeezing their little body painfully through the thin gab of the fence and escaped only with a few scratches from the fence itself. Some hours of crawling slowly and sad through the shadows of the streets, they found a peasefull and quiet spot, deep in the woods. On a place like this the little thing could live a peacefull life without any humans and their loud voices and wepons around. _

_Kinda knowing what to do: they digged with their many hands a big enough hole in the groung infront a big three and headed beneath it, scrathing and ripping with their harden finger nails most of the roots beneath it away to fit under there and doing the samething upwards to create a little room above themself so it could sit in there as well. _

_When finished they laid down in it, whereupon their skin produced a thick and fast harden liquid around theirself to create a kind of stoney cocoon. When the last inch is covered their big eyes closed and felt in a deep sleep. _

_After eight years of sleep it grew, like a catapiour does - it metamorphosed into a young beautiful human child with pale skin, white long hair and deep purple eyes, who like insects. _

_It didn't took long for someone to come by and brought her to their home, letting her stay - adopting her as their own child._


	5. Chapter 3

Later on the evening. It started raining as she looked up from the book and up to the window. It was pitch black out there. "How the time time has past", she groaned while streching her arms over her head. The house got quiet at the time as well.

Lucy got up and climbed the leather back down, the book clenched under her arm. Not a single soul was on the hall, all were in their room. So she entered her room. Like last time Lynn was already sleeping again. This time before she turned into a little girl and started sleeping sideways bending over the bed or so.

Lucy sat down on her bed and checked her phone. No message whatoever. What was kinda odd, though. Haiku didn't even called or texted her once since she send Lucy the link, not that they used their phones often but still. Its weird, making her a little worried.

It was too late and dark now, to visit her at home. Lucy should have do so after school but the book kept her buisy as stupidly as it sound. Lucy put the phone away and laid down in her bed before 'hidding' under the blanket again.

'I go and check on her tomorrow', she promised herself before continuing reading the apparently last one of the texts. That was also the only one without any sketch or headline and was the longest too, taking the whole last page front and back side.

_Life_

_A knife led by my hand ran over my chest, scratching the skin, cutting deep in my flesh. Black blood drops from the knife. My white bones under the red flesh, broking in pieces. My lung filling with cold air, over and over again, getting shoved away, taking my breath._

_My heart ripped out resting in my cold hand. Black blood was dripping, slowly crawling down the heart. Feeling everything, every pump of the oil like pitch black blood, every flinch of the muscle, every drop rolling down._

_Filled with hatered and discust for my blood, for my body - my weak, trembling by every step, body. My hands girb got tighter, crushing my own weak, cold heart. _

_Scared to let go but wonder if I do so. My surroundings got pitch black, I drown in my own blood, running over my body like water. I feel the heavyness - a pressure pinning me to the ground, unable to move. _

_That void. _

_That Abyss. _

_The pitch black prison._

_The end of all life. _

_I hear them all calling for me. _

_My body getting cold, the skin pale. What shall I do against the lovely syren song of death and cold. A web of lies laid upon me. Lies I told myself, lies I told my frinds and family. I am a liar, nothing more nothing less. The death awaits my being with open arms, no one chose to be alive, no one got born on purpose. _

_Still I searching in the dark for a purpose in my life. We all are searching for a reason. Being diffrent in our look, in our language, even in our being but are in our way the same, having the same goal: to find the reason, why. Why we've been born. Why are we alive. What is the purpose in life. _

_Slowly I got more and more weaker. It's getting colder, harder to breathe. The taste of blood got stronger. I can't struggle against it._

_I just want to sleep, letting everything fall, letting everyting go and just close my eyes. Feeling my muscles relax. _

_Light broke trough the dark, which surrounded me. I feel the sun shining on my face, their warmth. My heart taken away from my pale frozen skinny hand, held by a gentle and soft grib. _

_The warmth filling my body, melting away the cold in my heart, burning my fears - all my hate into dust. My bones grew back, my lung filled with warm air - letting me breathe, feeling happy for being loved by the bright shining sun. _

_I am not scared, I am not in pain. _

_I am breathing, I am loved. _

_I am alive._

_That's all what matters. That's my purpose. Loving myself as I am and being loved by someone. Being happy about what I did, about the simple things and enjoying the little things in live. _

_Crying about lost but remembering the good times, finding consolation by someone I trust. Getting back up, when I fall. Aceppting help if needed. Asking for advice when I'm unable to continue on my own. _

_That's why I'm alive. That's why I want to be alive._


	6. Chapter 4

A little stunned, Lucy closet the book, took the blanket off her head and laid back in her bed, the book laying on her stomach while resting a hand on it. Why did they suddenly change their mind. It made no sence. The whole thinh made no sence.

Some of those let her almost throw up, letting her think about her own feelings for things she didn't even want or had think about. And now that.

Lucy closed for a second her eyes as suddenly someone aplaude next to her, in a slow and even manner. Confussed, she opened them again and flinched as she saw a boy maybe around thridten sitting on Lynns bed frame. Lynn still sleeping right behind him.

Wearing a large black hoody, which hide his hands and fingers complettly, black jeans with ripped knees and mud brown boots. The hood covered partly his face but his eyes were shining bright in a bright blue color. She rasied up from her bed, quick.

"Who the hell are you?! Lynn wake up!" No responde from Lynn, she didn't even moved a inch. Help anyone, there is a-" suddenly the boy appeared out of no were right infront of her face, pinning her down on the bed, putting his right from the sleeve covered hand on her mouth and laid a fleshless finger against his own lipps and gave a 'shhh'.

Lucy blinked at him in fear. Him beeing that close she noticed the strong sent of blood and dirt coming from his clothes. His breath was cold alomst freezing on her skin. Turning the room into a frezzer. His face having a big scar running from his one hear, over the face and to the other.

His cheeks basicly got cut or burned away , there were bacsicly scared holes besides his lips, always grining with sharp, pointy teeth. Lucy's body was trembaling in fear while getting colder almost turning into ice. Their breath froze in the air to little cold air clouds. He slowly bend down to her ear.

'...thank you...' his voice whispered quietly and weirdly gentle but somehow monotone. She flinched as his freezing breath hit her neck. 'For reading my...little present...hope you liked it...', he continued whispering. Lucy blinked at him even more confussies as he slowly raised again to look her in the eyes.

Laying slowly both of his cold hands with fleshless fingers around her neck, squezzing it thightly. Lucy panicked and started gagging while trying to fight against his grip. The boy began to giggle while melting away - started by the head, burning her skin and flesh like acid as it dropped down on her, whereupon she let out a hellish scream of pain.

Revealing the muscle under the skin. Chocking on amount of the thigh melted liquid filling her nose and mouth as she screamed, slowly turning herself into red melted

She tore her eyes wide open, gasping for air and screaming while struggling and wriggling around against the air. "Lucy! Shhh, calm down Luce it's ok. It's ok!" Tried Lynn to calm her down while holding her tight in her arms. With tears in her eyes she calmed down little by little.

"Thank god, your awake. You've been in a coma for three days." Lincoln said relieved while Lucy looked around. She found herself in a hospital room. Lynn sitting next to her left and Lincoln on her right Having thin pipes and cables atached to her plus an breath mask. With banages around stomack and hands and patches in her face.

"W-What happened, where is he. Where is the book", Lucy said quick and panickly while looking in confussed faces all around her.

"Who do you mean, what book? You was alone. As you suddenly and full out of nowhere catched fire and screamed like hell, begging to stop. Bleeding out of nose, mouth, eyes, ears, everywhere actually. With black veins, crawling up your arm. It was horrifying", Lynn explained with a terrified expression.

Thats where Lucy noticed that Lynns hands were also bandaged. Probably did she burned them while helping her. "The doc said you where poisent and caught fire for some reason." Lincoln said this time.

"That's right." The doctor said in the door frame while coming in. "It's a actuall miracle that you survived that. You're even the second patient with the same symptoms delivered here." "Who?" "Uh...someone like you. A pretty gloomy girl in a dark red dress, with long hair. THe same sintomes but less active." The doc said while clearing his throat.

'Haiku?' "She did got reliesed already this morning." the doc continued. "Which remind me. I would like to have her a little longer here, just in case that something is happening." The doc said and all three nodded, before he continued.

"It's impossible for a human body to survive a smoke intoxication and a toxemia (blood poisoning) at the same time, you know - especially in your age", the doc said. "I'm still wondering what exactly happened to you but I'm glad that we could help you."

"Can you remember anything?" Lincoln stept in but Lucy shock her head. Lie, she can remember everything but since nobody really got what happened she stayed silent.

Her neck was still hurting like someone was still holding on it. His thin finger were even still visible. Lucy still felt the cold on her skin, like ice was laying on it. When she got released after two days, she immeditally walked over to Haiku to check on her.

As soon she opened the door, Lucy immeditally jumped her on the neck. "I thought you were gone. I was so terrified", she sobbed in her neck. Haiku blinked alittle confussed before getting what she ment. "Me too." She let her go. "Come, let's go inside." She said with a smile and head inside the house, followed by Lucy.

It turned out that Haiku, had burned the book asoon she finished it, that's why she was only partly infected, then Lucy who got the whole packet. But none of them know what or who he boy was that show up in Lucy's room or more in her coma or fever dream.

They tried to researched the whole background story of the book but couldn't found anything. The side with the book, where they got it for free was gone even the sended link had delete itself, like it haven't exist at all.

Lucy stayed over night at Haiku's just to be with her, wondering if the fire was caused by the book burning itself, like Haiku find out on the internet. Nothing happened that night. No nightmare, no vision, nothing.

On the next day she went home and in her room with a sigh. "...did you...miss me..." said a quiet gentle boys voice behind her. The room turned cold again. Lucy flinched and quick turned around, frozen in shock. The boy stood right behind or next to the open door, lurking in the shadow, this time without the hood, revealing his bald skulp resting on his fleshless neck bones.

Lucy was to scared to open her mouth to scream or to breathe even. She just stood there frozen, the whole body trembling. "...now...", he put his hand with the fleshless fingers on the door. "...where did we...left off..." He giggled while giving door a push, letting the door fall in the frame whereupon it locked itself.

A loud thump then painfull muffed screames along with the sound of riping flesh and cracking bones bursted through the locked door, echoing through the empty house. No one was around to hear her. Being eaten alive by the embodiment of her fear and hate and disgust, she felt for the last days, not for herself but for them, creating unwillingly this thing in the unconscious mind of hers.

Leaving only the head with the still attached bloody spine behind. Nothing more, nothing less.

_**The End**_

**Afterwords**

**Just wanted to say, sorry for the ass long 'Info', got preety exidet about this and for the last part of chapter three. Got a little too serious there, didn't I? I didn't want anyone to feel down now or let anyone thing about anything in that kinda 'dark' way. **

**But for real, though. Those how got problems shouldn't be scared to ask for help. They should also try to talk with their family, or at least a close friend they can trust, about the problems. Someone will and maybe even can help them. There a actually a lot of people who need help but are to scared to ask. There a also a lot of people out there who are ready to help, just ask so you and them can find a solution. **

**Well, hope those who need help, find the help they need. To the rest, try to help if possible. If you know somebody who got any problems, it doesn't matter what. Just help. Suport them. That's the main thing.**

**Now having this out of my system I hope you have a nice day and didn't got too 'down' or so in any way about it. Not that I had attempted to do so. (I'm talking too much, aren't I.)**

**Anyway, 'till next time, see you aroud, bye.**


End file.
